The Hidden depth beneath your eyes
by 0XxHSMxX0
Summary: Something was different, the way he looked at her had changed. But was it the way in which she expected? One shot Please read! TROYELLA


**Hey everyone! So this is my first time ever posting, hope you like it and please review!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM although if I did I would be rich :)**

**Big thank you to my best friend Abbie for putting up with all my random questions while writing this lol Oh and Mrs. Doyle is all her idea haha love ya !!!**

They say a persons eyes hold the key to the deepest depths within their souls. That a single glance can stand for a million words, can show all feelings, all thoughts and can paint a vivid image of a persons demeanour. No matter what the colour or the size each persons eyes are unique to them and each have their own story. Whether it be from happiness, to sadness, eagerness to excitement your eyes tell it all.

I've always believed this, ever since I was a little girl, I always took comfort of the deep chocolate brown eyes that belonged to my mother that now mirror my own. Whether it be from when I fell down and cut my knee and she would bring out the "magic" cream. Or to when I would have a fall out with some of my best friends, one glance into the comfort filled eyes of my mother and all tears where swept aside.

As I grew older I began to develop the strength of reading a persons eyes, discovering a persons emotions and thoughts made me a good judge of character. I knew when to avoid my father straight after work when his eyes were filled with tiredness or when my mom was trying to figure out why the TV wouldn't work her eyes were filled with a sense of frustration and stress. Turns out she never switched it on properly. But out of the many eyes I had seen through out my 17 years of life. The eyes that no others could compare to were those of my boyfriend Troy Bolton. His eyes are the most deepest pools of cobalt blue that you have ever seen, they are so intense that just thinking about them makes me get Goosebumps. But although they are amazing to look at it is the look he gives me that makes me fall weak at my knees. The look that makes me feel so special like I'm the only girl in the world. And its that look that makes me care about him so much.

Speaking of my boyfriend, I am brought out of my daydreaming by the sudden ringing of my cell phone to tell me he's outside to take me to school. He would normally come to my front door but after my mom finding us in a compromising position the previous week and her answering the door the next morning with hedge trimmers for the garden, he wont step within a foot of my house with out me assuring him there's no one home, no matter how much I insisted she was just cutting the bushes, he still thinks she is out to kill him.

I took a quick last glance at my reflection in my mirror, my auburn coloured hair cascading softly in gentle curls to my shoulders, the crystal shimmer of my emerald coloured hair slide, that my best friend Tayler persisted I buy at the mall last Saturday. The contrast of my lightly applied makeup against my olive coloured skin and my lightly applied Strawberry Swiss lip gloss that I never leave home without.

Something felt different today I could feel it deep within my stomach. From the moment my mom called me that morning I knew today was different.

I made my way past my moms newly trimmed bushes and towards Troy's "New old car" as I had named it, to see Troy gleaming happily at me as usual, I would never get tired of that look. I saw the eyes I loved so much glistening from the sunlight as I hopped inside. But something felt different, the way he looked at me felt different his eyes shone with his usual gleam that he had when I first saw him, but that was also mixed with a swell of confusion and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on, which was unusual for me as I could normally always tell what he was thinking. I only hope that it is something good. Before I could dwell on my thoughts much longer his deep husky voice filled my ears.

"Hey babe" he smiled leaning over to give me a soft gentle kiss on the lips.

"Hey yourself" I murmured against his lips, as I felt his strong muscular arms slip around my waist. I could never get tired of being in this position within the warm confines of his arms.

All thoughts of his mysterious look in his eyes were put aside as the only coherent thought I had was of his lips on mine.

I knew we had to leave soon if we ever wanted to make it on time to school but I didn't have the strength to pull away, I was leaving that down to him, although if I knew him like I did I knew he wouldn't.

The sudden sound of a lawn mower ripped us apart. I turned to see my mom happily waving at me as the blades shred each blade of grass making it fall swiftly to the floor. Why she always felt the need to be doing some kind of gardening when Troy was around I will never know. However it always ceased to amaze me the many different methods she had gathered to interrupt me and Troy.

I noticed the slight paling of Troy at the sight of the blades as he immediately snapped into action and quickly removed his arms from around my waist like I was white hot metal before revving the engine once or twice before zooming off down the road.

" I swear your mom is out to get me" Troy murmured fretfully.

I sneaked a quick glance at him to see his scrunched up face that made me want to kiss him even more. I averted my gaze towards his eyes to see them filled with genuine fright. I had to chuckle lightly at how cute he could be.

"What are you laughing at Gabi, I'm being serious" he whined like that of a school boy.

I let slip a giggle before I simply leaned over to grab his free hand. Kissing his palm gently, our fingers automatically entwining like they always did before I replied.

" My mom is not out to get you babe, she does actually like you"

He seemed unconvinced with my reply and before I knew it I was removing my self form his car to begin yet another day of school.

* * *

Entering school like we did every other day Troy's arm laying protectively around my shoulder everything seemed completely the same. The cheerleaders were off to one side discussing the new "hot" guy they had their eye on. The skater dudes where off to another trying out some very complicated new trick, that I couldn't begin to get my head around. While making my way towards my locker like I did everyday were I would meet the rest of our gang, it suddenly dawned on me that I forgot to question Troy about his unusual look in his eyes this morning. I glanced to my side to see him greeting some Freshmen kid who was muttering on about something or another as Troy tried his best to keep up. I lightly poked him in the side when I knew he finished his conversation. He slowly turned to face me with a big grin plastered on his face, to any other person they would of thought that he looked like he always did, but I knew differently. That look was still present in his eyes from this morning. And it was intriguing me more and more to what it was.

"ummmm babe are you ok? " I questioned warily.

He looked at me like a deer caught in headlights that only heightened my suspicions even more.

" yeah, sure….why…you… asking" he answered slowly sounding like a little kid who had been caught sneaking candy before dinner.

"you just seem to be acting different today"

He sighed "No…..every things fine, I've just been thinking"

Alarm bells immediately began going off in my head, thinking? Thinking about what? thinking could never be good. An immediate nauseating feeling began to settle in my stomach

"About what?" I asked shyly.

His face relaxed slightly like he was about to respond before the shrill sound of the bell pierced my ear drums. His posture quickly retorted before he pecked me on the cheek almost mechanically before whispering in my ear.

"Not here babe…..ummm…. I'll speak to you later". And with that he was gone.

I stood still feeling kind of dazed I knew something was different I could feel it. I had felt it since the moment I had woke up. I just prayed that it was something good. Before I could completely comprehend what was happening Tayler linked her arm through mine dragging me off to my first lesson of the day which was sadly Home economics. Great just what I need an exploding cake in my face again like last week, why do I always get paired up with Jason?

* * *

Home Economics went by fairly smoothly, if you class Jason putting a metal spoon in the Microwave causing the Microwave to blow up smoothly. Miss Smith was not impressed but I insisted that it had nothing to do with me and got let off un punished. Poor Jason however has a weeks worth of afternoon detention and has to pay for a new microwave. I don't know how that boy is still alive, before long he will probably electrocute himself or something. I'm happy though I have no cake in my hair unlike last week.

It was almost as though what Troy had said to me earlier was not said as I had not thought about it all morning. I knew however that deep down it was niggling away at me.

The thought immediately came right to the top of my thoughts again however the second I laid eyes on him the lesson just before lunch. I felt hesitant at first to see him not knowing if that same look would be there leaving me questioning even more. I didn't have much time to think about it when the moment he spotted me he bound right to me and pulled me in a tight bone crushing hug.

My worries were pushed a side as I breathes in his scent. Nothing could compare to the scent of him, it was unique to him and I couldn't get enough of it.

He slowly pulled away from me, quickly checking no teachers were around before pecking me lovingly on the lips. I loved moments like this, when it didn't matter that the room was full of people, it was just about me and him and that's all that was important for all we cared they could simply disappear and neither of us would of noticed.

I pulled back gently to investigate his face, my eyes scanning every inch of his skin slowly to search for any sign or glimpse of "that" look in his eyes.

The moment my eyes connected with his a tingle ran down my spine like it always did whenever our eyes joined, but this time it felt different it was intensified to a whole other level.

That look was still there, but this time the confusion seemed to fade away. This time the look didn't seem to make me feel scared or nervous, the thought didn't cross my mind that it was something bad. I seemed to know subconsciously, deep down that what ever it was would work out for the best in the end.

His face suddenly changed to become that of uncomfortable. His features went tense and his eyes changed to a deep midnight blue. I was confused to say the least, he never acted uncomfortable around me even when we first started dating. That's what drew us together. All of my suspicions from earlier returned like a punch to the gut, I knew then something must be wrong.

I inhaled a deep sigh. "Troy… are you…are you ok?"

"what makes you say that?" he answered abruptly, the tone reminding me of the tone from earlier like a little child being caught with candy, but this time more abruptly.

I was shocked more than anything, he had never spoken to me like that and ouch, it hurt.

"I mean…it's just ….. Its umm… I kina need to…… tell you something" he stumbled over his words.

I was about to question him further on the matter when our art teacher Mrs. Doyle flounced through the door in a burgundy coloured suit with neatly embroidered edges.

"I'll speak to you later" he mumbled quietly shooting me a tight smile before dashing to his seat.

Uhhhh this was getting frustrating I wanted to talk to him now not later. Why did everyone have to keep interrupting us?

I found my way to my seat and began to finish the sketches we started the previous day under Mrs. Doyle's command. Troy say just two rows in front of me so I was able to keep shooting little glances to look out for any unusual behaviour out of him.

Time seemed to pass quickly as I really got into the sketch of the flowers in a vase we had to draw, although mine looked more like a blob with spiky things randomly coming off it. I was knocked out of my concentration however when a piece of paper landed directly on top of my yellow blobby looking flower. I looked around suspiciously to see Troy nervously smiling at me I smiled back and unfolded the paper.

Gabi

Meet me at the roof top garden straight after this lesson please

I need to tell you something and I don't know how to say it.

I think we need to talk

Troy x

My stomach churned as I fought desperately not to throw up. " We need to talk" kept whirling around in my head. That never ended with something good. All I wanted to do was to look in to the comforting eyes of my boyfriend like I normally did if I was scared or up set. But this time I knew I couldn't, and the thought that maybe I would never get that same look from him again made me feel ten times worse. I felt like a boulder was slowly smashing at my heart, and it hurt, it hurt more than anything. I was convinced he was breaking up with me and all I could think was why?

Had I don't something wrong?

Did I forget some important date?

No, none that I could remember.

I was no longer interested in my weird looking drawing, all of my attention was drawn to the brown haired basketball player that sat in front of me.

I inspected him from head to toe as if my intense staring would give me all of the answers. I was dreading lunch time I didn't want it to come. He'd break up with me and that would be it, we would be over. Where as right now he was still my boyfriend even if he was going to break up with me, he was still mine.

My night mare came true however when I heard the lunch time bell go. It was like a death call to me and the pain in my chest began to grow. My stomach churned and I felt as if I would pass out that second. Troy had already scurried off, probably didn't want to see me. I couldn't blame him really.

I dragged my feet slowly up the stairs to the roof top. I could feel the tears threatening to fall from the back of my eyes. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it. I could feel my heart slowly shredding into tiny pieces, this was it, this was the end and I couldn't face it.

I made my way to the top of the stairs, dragging my feet like they were the weights of elephants. I was pretty sure I had a trail of mascara running down my face but at this moment in time I couldn't care less.

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs I was engulfed into the eyes of Troy. That look that had haunted me all day was present and was now stronger than ever. I immediately connected it to that of guilt, guilt of him breaking up with me, that's what it had to be. I couldn't suppress my tears anymore as sobs racked my body. I ripped my eyes away from his face hugging myself tightly as I felt that if I let go I might have collapsed.

Tears streamed down my face faster and faster, I had never cried so much in my life. Although I had never had my heart broken.

As if out of no where a huge ball of warmness was wrapped around me. I sobbed even louder clinging to him for dear life never wanting to let him ago. If I had not received that note a mere 30 minutes ago I would think that nothing had happened between me and Troy and he was simply comforting me as he always did when I was upset.

"shush…. shush… baby…. what's wrong?" he whispered gently in my ear.

I suddenly developed a sudden urge to hit him, scream at him, anything. If he was going to break up with me, he could at least be horrible with me and give me a reason to hate him, instead of holding me so close right now. Whispering sweet words of comfort in my ear.

I couldn't do this I couldn't. I needed to get away from him, he was just making this more difficult than it already was. I was filled with rage. Why was he being so nice to me.

I forcefully pulled away from him. "Why are you doing this just hurry up already and sa..y…it" My voice broke with the sobs that continued to rack my body.

He reached out to grab me but I moved before he could. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I didn't understand why is he hurt?

"Baby I have no idea what your talking about, has someone hurt you?" he practically pleaded with me.

I felt like screaming "you" I felt like yelling it, but all that came out was a mere whisper.

He looked taken back a moment, I could see the confused look written in his face. His eyes seemed to lighten slightly. I could tell he was confused I could tell he was upset, I just didn't understand why?

I couldn't stand around waiting any longer if he was going to do it, I would rather he just got it over with.

"Just say it already, Where over, you want to break up with me however you want to put it, just say it!" I practically screamed.

" What are you talking about, I'm not breaking up with you"

I felt my stomach flutter slightly, I was relieved more than anything, but confused out of this world.

"Your not? But what about….you said we needed…….you've been acting diff….huh?" I stumbled over my words.

He slowly walked up to me, like he was scared I might hit him or something. Slowly he grabbed both of my hands entwining them with his own.

"Baby, I did need to talk to you, but definitely not about breaking up definitely not" he shook his head like the thought was preposterous.

" It's just recently…. I don't know…. I need to tell you something" he spoke timidly.

My heat fluttered slowly piecing back together at the fact he didn't want to break up with me. But still feeling anxious at what he wanted to tell me. I nodded my head encouraging him to continue.

"The thing is…. Is that ….Gabriella…I love you"

I felt as if my heart would explode but unlike the feeling before it was amazing. I probably looked like an idiot right now with the biggest smile upon my face but I couldn't help it, I didn't care, He loved me, TROY BOLTON LOVED ME GABRIELLA MONTEZ. I smiled happily up into his face that look in his eyes was now stronger than ever.

It suddenly became clear to me the emotion I could not read was love . I've never seen someone look at me that way before. Sure my friends and family loved me but this was completely different, but I knew for sure out of the many emotions, Love was the best emotion the eyes could portray of all.

"I love you too" I whispered back softly before I was engulfed into his warm embrace. Lips meeting lovingly in a passionate kiss.

**I hope you liked it**

**Please, Please review and be nice its my first time :)**

**Oh and can I just say how amazing is HSM3? :)**

**Hayley xxxxx**


End file.
